


zurückrudern

by Kandiszucker (whatwhy)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, also an explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/pseuds/Kandiszucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zurückrudern (German, v.): to retract a previously made statement; to backpedal. Precisely what Martin is doing. Fabian is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zurückrudern

The blinds failed to keep the dull light of the streetlamp out of Martin’s room. Normally, it didn’t bother him, but tonight it only added to his troubles falling asleep. Ever since he had been appointed the leader of the team, nights like this had become a regular occurrence. He contemplated getting himself a glass of water, but the thought of leaving his comfortable bed and having to put on clothes didn’t convince him.

In that moment, the door opened. Fabian quietly slipped into the room and sat down on the bed, one hand suspiciously close to where he assumed Martin’s crotch to be.

“I’m horny”, he simply said instead of a more formal greeting.

“Okay”, Martin replied. It was not the first time Fabian showed up in his room at night, asking Martin to share his bed. Tonight, like many nights before, Martin was only too happy to comply.

 

Fabian held Martin’s face in a firm grasp and pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Martin pulled him closer as the hungry kiss continued. Eventually Fabian ended up straddling his hips, letting go of Martin’s face to let his hands wander over his bare chest. When Martin leaned into his touch, he experimentally rolled his hips against his, drawing a small gasp out of him. Fabian took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Martin’s mouth and explore it. He still tasted like peppermint toothpaste. As if he hadn’t expected Fabian to pay him a visit tonight. As if he had planned to actually go straight to bed after their best scrim set in months.

As if he had forgotten about their arrangement.

Fabian pushed Martin over so that he was lying on his back. Martin’s hands had left his shoulders and were now gripping Fabian’s hip, who leaned over to kiss Martin’s neck and bite down on it, leaving a small mark, before he dipped his hand under the blanket covering Martin.

“Do you always sleep naked?”, Fabian asked and wrapped his hand around Martin’s half-hard cock. Martin’s breath hitched.

“Yup”, he said when he caught himself again.

“Why?”

“To make things easier for pervs like you.”

“I’m a perv?” Fabian gasped in mock offense.

“You sneak into my room and grab my dick as a greeting.”

Fabian looked at him with raised eyebrows and lazily thumbed Martin’s tip. “Are you complaining?”

“No.”

“That’s what I thought.” Fabian kissed Martin’s neck again and began stroking him.

Martin’s eyes fluttered shut and his grip on Fabian’s hips tightened. He couldn’t help but buck into Fabian’s hand. His breathing was getting heavy as he opened his eyes again. “You’re wearing too much.”

“Oh, now you’re complaining after all.” Fabian pulled his hand away.

Martin ignored him and pointed at Fabian’s shirt. “That needs to go.”

Fabian pulled it over his head to reveal his milky white chest.

“Dude, do you have glow-in-the-dark skin?”

“Shut up. I almost went blind when you pulled back your blanket.”

Martin grinned and sat up to let his hands wander over the pale skin, slowly trailing them further down. Carefully, he unbuttoned Fabian’s jeans. “Those need to go, too.”

Fabian wriggled around in Martin’s lap, trying to get out of his pants. He kept accidentally brushing and grinding against Martin’s crotch, drawing quiet, choked moans out of him. At last, he sat still atop of Martin’s thighs again. His underwear did nothing to hide his boner. Martin reached out and palmed him through the fabric,causing him to  grab Martin’s wrist and roll his hips into his hand, trying to hide how his breathing became heavier. Gingerly, he guided Martin’s hands under his waistband and let out a small gasp as Martin’s fingers wrapped around his erection. Martin gave it a few languid strokes, occasionally running his thumb over the tip, and watched how Fabian threw his head back. His rosy lips parted and his chest rose and fell rapidly. Martin grabbed his hair and pulled him closer into an open-mouthed, messy kiss. Fabian tugged at the blanket and took Martin in his hand again, matching his rhythm with Martin’s strokes. He couldn’t help but grin as Martin whined and bucked into his hand.

Suddenly, Martin pulled away.

Fabian looked up. Worry was written all over Martin’s face.

“What’s wrong?”, Fabian asked. Dear lord, he thought, this idiot isn’t going through gay panic _now_ , is he?

“I forgot my goodnight snap.”

“You what, mate?”

“My goodnight selfie. The one I always put in my snapchat history for the fans.”

“Yes. I know that one.”

“I need to take it.”

“Now?” Fabian’s jaw dropped.

“Yes, now.”

“Can’t it wait until we’re done?”

“But then I’ll look too fucked up.”

“You already look fucked up.”

“It’s gonna get worse later.” Martin retrieved his phone from the nightstand.

“You’re kidding, right? We’re centimeters away from fucking and you want to take selfie.”

“Won’t take long.” Martin pushed Fabian off his lap and pulled the blanket up to his chest.

Fabian plopped down next to him. “A fucking selfie”, he repeated.

Martin rolled over to hide Fabian from the camera.

“A fucking - wait a minute.” Martin opened the app.

A warm hand appeared on his butt. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and was met with a cocky grin.

“Go on, take your selfie”, Fabian taunted and gave his butt a firm squeeze.

Martin flinched and dropped his phone onto the mattress.

“Weren’t you so hell-bent on it?” He caressed Martin’s butt and placed a kiss onto Martin’s back. Then, his hand disappeared.

Martin sighed and picked up his phone. He opened the app again and tried to find a good angle that hid any traces of Fabian’s deeds. Finally, he ended up in a decent position. His thumb hovered over the release.

Fabian’s hand was back.

Well, it was one finger.

One lube-slicked finger circling his entrance.

“Don’t drop your phone”, Fabian said. His grin widened.

Martin clutched his phone as Fabian slowly pushed his finger inside him. Carefully, he thrust it in and out, crooking it ever so slightly.

Martin inhaled shakily and tried to steady himself on his elbows.

“Take your selfie yet?”, Fabian asked innocently.

“Not yet.” Martin’s voice wavered.

“Hurry up. You probably won’t be able to when I fuck you into the mattress.”

The mental image made Martin shudder. Still, he collected himself enough to open the app for the third time - the screen had turned black in the meantime - and positioned himself again. Fabian was still out of the view, his chest was still covered with his blanket, but now there was a hungry look in his eyes.

“No cutesy pose? Martin, where’s your ambition?”, Fabian scoffed.

Martin rolled his yes. Still, he put on his best pout and laid a finger on his kiss-swollen lips. He pressed the release.

Fabian finally angled his finger right and made Martin let out a loud, surprised moan. “Dude, let me see”, he said and scooted closer to peek over Martin’s shoulder.

Martin turned the screen towards Fabian, who let out a snort. “Looks incredibly straight.”

“As if you could take a better selfie with a finger up your ass.”

“You gotta put a really gay caption on there to match.” He stopped his movements.

Martin quickly typed out _Between me & you - I’m versatile. GN_ and confirmed it.

“Beautiful”, Fabian remarked. “No one will ever suspect you to be gay with this choice of words.”

Martin froze for a second before he took an entirely black photo. _In terms of hairstyles, obviously_ , he added.

Fabian shook his head. “Nice backpedaling, by the way.”

Martin rolled his eyes again and pushed back against the finger inside him. “You can continue”, he said. “I’m not typing anymore.”

Fabian didn’t budge. “You said you’re not gay anymore.” Martin could hear the false pout in his voice.

“I did not.”

“Sure you did.”

“All I said was that I sometimes try different hairstyles. That has nothing to do with me being straight.”

“See, you said you’re straight.”

“Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

“That’s nothing a straight person would do.”

Martin sighed and snatched the lube that was lying on the mattress next to Fabian.

“What are you doing?”

“Watch me be heterosexual.” Martin sat down in front of Fabian and spread his legs. He coated his fingers with lube.

“Oh”, Fabian said. Martin could have sworn he saw his dick twitch in his boxers.

Martin threw his head back and moaned as he pushed two fingers in. Steadying himself with his free hand, he leaned back to give Fabian a better view as he quickly worked his fingers in and out.

There was a rustle of fabric.

Martin looked back up at Fabian, who was pointing Martin’s phone at him.

“Are you filming me?”

Fabian nodded. “You want me to put it in your history too so that everyone can see just how straight you are?”

“No.”

“Okay, I’ll delete it.” Fabian lowered the phone again.

“Send it to Finlay.”

Fabian snorted. “He already has a blond Swedish boy toy. You’re mine.” He hastily struggled his way out of his underwear and crawled over to Martin.

Martin let himself get pushed back onto the mattress. “Yours, and the fans’, and Yeujin’s, and Hai’s, and Peter’s, and Hyukkyu’s... Ouch.”

There were red marks forming on Martin’s chest where Fabian had bitten him.

“Do you want my dick or not?”

“Chill. I want it.”

Fabian nodded with satisfaction.

“There we go.” He grabbed the bottle of lube again and slathered a generous amount on his dick. With both hands, he grabbed Martin’s knees and pulled his legs further apart, before he moved closer. His tip was poking against Martin’s entrance now.

“Okay”, Martin said.

“Okay?”, Fabian repeated.

“Okay as in, go ahead, fuck me already.”

“Even though you’re not gay?”

Martin groaned. “Come on. Do I have to show you again? Do you want me to get myself off without leaving anything for you?”

“No.”

Fabian gripped his hips and pushed in quickly.

Martin screwed his eyes shut and let out a choked moan.

“You okay there?”

“Mhm.” Martin’s breathing was shallow. “Give me a minute.”

“Alright.” Fabian took the greatest effort to stay almost completely still until Martin’s chest rose and fell in a less labored manner. “Can I...?”

“Sure.”

Fabian drew out only to push back in, much gentler, almost caring. He let go of Martin’s hips and steadied himself with his hands as he leaned closer towards Martin. He must have found the right angle now. Martin closed his eyes and let out a long-drawn moan.

“Go faster”, Martin said and opened his eyes again. “I won’t break.”

“I’m not sure if your poor heterosexual butt could stand that”, Fabian replied, but picked up his pace nonetheless.

Martin wound his arms around Fabian, pulling him closer. He was moaning softly into his ear, sending shivers down Fabian’s spine. Martin wrapped his legs around Fabian, pushing back to meet his thrusts. The tight heat around him drove Fabian insane, and he couldn’t help but push in faster. The resulting moans were music to his ears. Martin’s nails were digging into his back, making his skin tingle and spurring him on. He buried his head in the crook of Martin’s neck, nipping at the skin to make Martin squirm and moan more.

“Touch me”, Martin demanded.

“That’s gay”, Fabian replied. Still, he slid a hand between them to wrap it around Martin’s length.

“Will you give it a rest”, Martin complained, but it dragged out into a mewl.

“Never.” Fabian began stroking him erratically, the flick of his wrist ever so barely noticeable. Just when Martin thought Fabian was done putting effort itno getting him off, Fabian’s hands worked a small miracle that, paired with the dick inside him constantly brushing against his sweet spot, made Martin bite his lip to keep down his moans while fucking himself more desperately against Fabian.

“I’m close”, he managed to choke out.

“I wonder if you can come if I stop touching you.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Fabian let go off Martin’s dick. Instead, he grabbed his wrists and pinned them down on the mattress.

“Fuck you.”

“But I’m already fucking you.” Fabian leaned in once more to capture his lips in a sloppy kiss. He didn’t care how messy it was. Heat was coiling in his gut, and his thrusts were getting more and more erratic, yet faster and deeper. Martin was writhing beneath him, meeting his thrusts with his hips. His eyes were squeezed shut and his brows were furrowed, almost as if he was concentrating on the feeling of Fabian inside him. Fabian had half the mind to stop his movements then and there and leave Martin hanging, but the way his name sounded when Martin now whispered, now moaned, now almost screamed it made him feel so sweetly dizzy that he decided against it. He leaned down to leave more marks on Martin’s skin.

Around him, Martin clenched. His fingernails, still sunken in the skin of Fabian’s back, drew blood, and hot sticky fluid covered his abdomen as Martin’s moans and shouts became higher, louder. Fabian followed soon, his vision going blank as his orgasm washed over him.

Exhausted, he collapsed next to Martin. It didn’t matter that he was still covered in Martin’s come, or that his head lay at the foot of a bed that wasn’t his own. All that mattered was that he could hold someone - Martin - in his arms, and he hummed happily when Martin returned the gesture.

“Next time, I top”, was the last thing Fabian heard before he drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by dear sweet Sail_On <3  
> if you notice any errors, please let me know.


End file.
